1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an information I/O (input/output) controller for telephone lines which controls the input and output of information by way both of a charge line, which incorporates a charging function, and also of a non-charge line, which does not incorporate a charging function.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Message services which make use of charge lines incorporating charging functions are already known. A system of this kind calls for the installation of a recording device at a service center which is connected to the telephone exchange by way of a charge line, said telephone exchange also being equipped with a counter to meter the connection time of said charge line. In other words, when a person who wants to send a message calls the service center and records his message on the recording device, a counter meters the sending party's connection time and he is then charged in accordance with the length of his connection time by the addition of a special line-use charge to his regular telephone bill. Similarly, when a person who wants to receive a message calls the service center and listens to a message stored in the recording device, a counter meters the receiving party's connection time and he is also charged in accordance with the length of his connection time.
Although, in the sort of conventional system outlined above, the service provided has normally consisted of a message of some sort, the system can in fact be used for the transfer of many other kinds of data. In other words, if the recording device in the service center is replaced with a memory device, the sending party can use a charge line for the input of information in data form to said memory device while the receiving party can similarly read said information data out of the memory device and download it by way of a charge line.
However, if the information is provided free of charge for the benefit of others by the sending party, for example, then it is not appropriate that the sending party be charged. Similarly, in the case of information such as job advertisements, it is equally inappropriate to charge the receiving party. In this sort of case, the need arises for a charge to be applied either to the sending party or to the receiving party but not to both. One solution to this problem would, of course, be to set up a line which does not incorporate a charging function between the telephone exchange and the service center in addition to the existing charge line. Calls from either the sending party or the receiving party could then be routed via the non-charge line as appropriate.
However, if the calls of the sending party and the receiving party are both routed via the non-charge line, no charge will arise on the service which will consequently fail to meet one of the basic requirements of a functioning business.